Jack Mars
Born a Stranded, Jack Mars has become a COG soldier and a very well-respected one at that. His reckless abandon is rivalled only by his combat talents. Biography Lion's Heart Jack was born to Jessica Mars, who mysteriously disappeared, and Damien Mars, the leader of the Stranded town of Lion's Heart. Jack began his life in Lion's Heart and was raised to believe in honor, respect, and strength. His father taught him many things like how to hunt, fight, and treat others. Jack had many friends while in Lion's Heart and loved the town as it was the only place in the world that felt safe. This proved to be wrong when the Locust raided Lion's Heart. In the confusion, Jack lost his father and was taken from the town by one of the citizens. With the thought that his father had died in Lion's Heart, Jack followed the rest of the few survivors to another Stranded camp. This happened on his 12th birthday. Action Living in the Stranded camp of Crapper, Jack lay awake many nights thinking of his father. This made his fear of the Locust transform into hatred. At the age of 14, Jack left Crapper to venture out on his own. He had a death wish at this point and wanted to die fighting Locust. This didn't happen, however, but he did manage to find a Lancer Assault Rifle. His father taught him how to use the very same type of weapon so this was a valuable find. He also found a resistance group of Stranded known as the Mongrels. Joining with the Mongrels, Jack expected to get into full combat with Locust but found himself disappointed. The Mongrels did patrolling tasks and occasional thievery of Locust supplies but never actually fought Locust. This quickly bored Jack and he left again. Surviving When Jack becomes 14 years old, he enters a very reckless time in his life. He had lost his rifle so he remembered the skills his father taught him. He made his own weapons and was able to find a knife. He trekked to the wilderness, taking refuge in a massive jungle where he hunted and began to become feral. The same jungle was where Locust and Humans roamed alike and he would deal with both. Killing Locust patrols and stealing from Stranded refugees for two years, Jack became known as the Jungle Claw. He nearly forgot his old life until one night when he has a nightmare of his father. This causes his to have an awakening and he remembers the values his father taught him. He leaves the jungle and attempts to become a helper of the people. Honor At the age of 16 years old, Jack became a wanderer, helping as many people as he could. Whether it be giving food, reuniting families, or defending against ruthless thugs, Jack worked to regain his honor. Though he was young, Jack quickly became a symbol of strength, especially in the Stranded camp of Hellenback where he settled. This is also where Jack met Samuel Moss, an old man and Melinda Moss, his granddaughter. Feeling quite comfortable with them, Jack found himself adopted by Samuel. When Jack turned 17, Hellenback was attacked by Locust raiders.This is when Jack and the survivors began to migrate to Refuge. Military History Pending Personality Jack has evolved much through his young life. In his younger years at Lion's Heart, Jack was very curious, brave, and smart. His love for exploring often got him into trouble but his courage brought him much respect. After Lion's Heart was attacked, Jack became very angry and reckless, brought about by his father's supposed death. This anger stays with him until he meets Samuel. Samuel's witty demeanor coupled with his disguised wisdom has allowed Jack to let go of much of his anger. Through much of Jack's life, the values that Damien taught him were driving factors in what he did. It was his father's teachers that seperated him from most Stranded and his sense of honor that wouldn't let him delve in thievery for too long. Abilities The teachings of Damien Mars have brought Jack much knowledge of combat. His father taught him how to make weapons, set traps, and use many conventional weapons. He is also a skilled performer of stealth combat, learning how to blend into his environment and kill enemies quickly and quietly. His hand-to-hand fighting isn't shabby either. Able to break stone blocks with his fist, Jack is not one to start a fight with at a bar. Jack is also a very good driver as seen in Operation: Fire Cracker. After the death of Derrick driver, Jack took over and drove the rig to Necropolis. He has also driven Centaurs well, able to perform feats that seem impossible in such a big and bulky vehicle. Category:Characters